


Man On Fire

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [9]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AgentReign, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvarias, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lena and Alex Are Bros, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Season 5 One Shot Ending, Season 5 Painkiller, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Reposting...A proposed ending to Season 5. This is a special little shoutout to Alex and Lena’s friendship, Kara and Lena’s love and a little AgentReign what if for good measure.Summary:Driven by her love and her fear of losing Lena, Kara begins to do anything she can to try and hold on. The crazier her gestures get, the more Lena feels like she wants to pull away.Everything changes when Alex pays a visit to Lena and extends the hand of friendship.The Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/3OxsKEohXxEQvlyffSbAME?si=fGIku1HISbS4pb1w4BXKAw





	Man On Fire

Lena sat on the pristine white couch in her penthouse looking through her mail and slow sipping a large glass of cheap scotch. She was drinking so much these days she opted for the economy size. Depressing music played in the background. She needed a playlist that would match her mood.

https://open.spotify.com/track/27bBjan9bD8rUESGYqK9a7?si=TZxt1w5QQSicO7Q020SGxA

“Jesus Kara. When is this going to stop? I can’t take much more of this.”

Lena threw the pile of mail next to her on the couch and took another large sip of the fiery brown liquid. The entire pile of mail was comprised of cards and letters from Kara to Lena, presumably begging Lena’s forgiveness. She hadn’t read any of them. Over the last 40 days, Lena had received packages, flowers, sky writing messages, singing telegrams, anything Kara could do to show Lena how sorry she was. It was all getting a little absurd.

Lena had received daily visits from Kara until she gave the security teams at both L-Corp and her penthouse strict orders that Kara Danvers was no longer welcome in the building. She couldn’t prevent Supergirl from flying around or floating outside of her windows but Lena had learned to walk into a different room if she sensed Supergirl was nearby.

Lena had asked for space and Kara gave it to her at first. It was strange not having her best friend around but her anger had reached a boiling point and she could no longer stand to look at her or talk to her. She needed to step away. She needed to cool down.

Everything came crashing down when Lena’s VR simulations of Kara were exposed in front of all of their friends. Kara, Alex, Kelly, J’onn, and Winn were all now keenly aware that Lena had created VR scenarios where she could cause Kara harm. Instead of Kara pulling away in disgust, she seemed to redouble her efforts to win Lena back.

Lena felt deeply ashamed but she really had no recourse. Her feelings were her feelings and she hoped everyone would respect that.

She did find her days and nights were lonelier than they used to be. Her heart was heavy with sadness, confusion and a growing sense of hopelessness that made her order more alcohol through the 24 hour delivery service than any one person should. She felt like after five pm, she didn’t hear another single solitary voice that was speaking to her and she wondered if a person could die from the madness caused from that kind of loneliness.

Lena’s cell rang. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. The display said “Building Security”. Lena picked up the phone.

“Hello”, Lena said curtly.

“Ms. Luthor. You have a visitor. Her name is Alex Danvers, not Kara Danvers but since they have the same last name we thought we should check.”

Lena could hear Alex in the background.

“Lena, I just wanted to come by and check on you. I can leave if you want me to.”

Lena looked down at the giant bottle of scotch and let out a sharp sigh. She wasn’t in a place to entertain but the loneliness was getting to her.

“Go ahead and let her up. Thank you.”

Lena walked over to the front door, glass of scotch in hand, and unlocked it. She walked back to the couch and continued to drink. About a minute later she heard a light knock on the door.

“Come in”, Lena said flatly.

Alex pushed the door open and gave Lena a small wave and a sad smile when she walked inside. She closed the door behind her and immediately held up a bag.

“I brought ice cream”, Alex said with a little smile.

“Hi Alex. How can I help you?”, Lena asked with a brusk tone.

_She’s not Kara. Stop being so mean._

“I’m sorry Alex. Why don’t you throw that in the freezer and grab a beer.”

Alex took the ice cream to the kitchen and placed it carefully in the freezer. She grabbed a beer for herself.

“Do you want a beer?”, Alex asked.

“Nope. I’m covered”, Lena said holding up her comically full tumbler of scotch.

Alex unscrewed the top off her beer and tossed it in the trash can. She walked back to the living room to join Lena.

“Have a seat Alex”, Lena said.

She grabbed the pile of letters from the couch and moved them to the table.

“How are you holding up Lena?”

“Going a little crazy to tell you the truth. Maybe you can do something about these”, Lena said handing Alex the pile of letters. “She is sending almost a dozen a day. It’s getting crazier by the minute.”

“Lena, I know Kara is going a little crazy and her gestures of late have been a bit over the top. She’s just in a very weird place right now. Not having you in her life has taken a toll.”

“Join the club. Weird is where I live and breathe these days”, Lena said. “She should have thought about the consequences of not telling me who she really was.”

“I know Lena. I’m not here to tell you that you shouldn’t be angry or that you don’t deserve to be angry. I just wish there was a way I could explain to you just how much Kara loves you. You see, it’s hard to convey in words. You have to understand, Kara was different after she found out about your VR world. You see, something you probably don’t know is that Kara is in love with you. Madly, completely, insanely in love with you. I don’t mean she loves you. I mean she’s in love with you.”

Lena’s face dropped and she sat there in silent bewilderment.

_Well, I wasn’t expecting that._

“I…I don’t understand. Did she tell you she’s in love with me? She’s never said a word to me.”

“She did…just a few weeks ago. She confessed her feelings when we found out about your VR. Mom and I stopped by her apartment to take her out to lunch. She hadn’t been leaving for anything other than Supergirl business and even then, she wasn’t looking good. When we got to her apartment, we found her laying face up on her bathroom floor. Her Supergirl costume was disheveled, her arms and legs were spread and she looked like she was half dead. She was obviously not eating or sleeping.”

“Jesus”, Lena said in disbelief. “That doesn’t sound like Kara.”

“I’ve seen her low but never this low. Mom asked Kara who hurt her. She was sure someone had hurt her or poisoned her. You know what she said?”

“No.”

“She said ‘I did this to me. It was me and no one else. It was me who fell madly in love with Lena Luthor, it was me who lied to Lena Luthor and it was me who lost Lena Luthor.”

“Oh Kara”, Lena said letting out a deep sigh.

“She is madly in love with you Lena and she has been for so long. I’ve suspected it for a while but she laid it all out for me and mom. I know you’re angry with her but please understand I don’t think there is any way to explain all of the crazy things she has done. Wait…actually…maybe there is. Have you ever seen the video of that man from Bangladesh who set himself on fire to win the love of a woman who wouldn’t love him back?”

“No.”

“The story goes that there was this man and he fell madly in love with a beautiful woman from a higher caste. He was brilliant but she had no interest in him at all. She did everything she could to push him away. She was cruel and dismissive but he kept coming. He wrote her letters, sent gifts, he got a new job and new clothes. He changed literally everything in his life trying to get her attention. Nothing was too crazy.”

“Sounds a lot like Kara.’

“Everything came to blows when she had him arrested. She didn’t want to see him again. Feeling completely hopeless, he decided he would douse himself with gasoline and set himself on fire in front of her palatial home. Before he set himself on fire, he wrote an eighty page letter to her. Now, you would think to yourself, this guy set himself on fire, he must be a nut job, right? So of course, everyone would assume that the eighty page letter would be the non-sensical ramblings of a madman. Well, anyway, he sets himself on fire and the media and all of the neighboring cities get a hold of the story. He is labeled a crackpot and a weirdo. They say he was insane and mental illness drove him to suicide.”

“Sounds about right.”

“The object of his affection came out and defended him. She explained that the letter was not the ramblings of a madman. She said the letter was singularly the most beautiful and eloquent piece of writing she had ever read. She had read all of the classics and all of the best poets but nothing compared to his prose. She said if he was alive, she would have found a way to be with him. He was that romantic. Of course everyone wanted to see this letter but she guarded it with her life.”

“Wow. Are you serious?”

“A term was born from the story. “Man on Fire”. It basically means someone who loves so much and so deeply, they do the craziest thing possible to win their love’s affection. A Man on Fire is someone who loves so hard that there is no turning back. They are in it until the end. Lena, Kara is a Man on Fire. She has tried everything she possibly could but I’m afraid she has poured the gasoline and she is about to strike a match. No one has ever loved another person the way she loves you. Every step she has taken, every breath, every purposeful movement she has made has been to protect you, love you and stand by your side.”

Lena put the glass of scotch down on the table and sat back on the couch. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

“The Bangladeshi woman released the first sentence of the letter. ‘Everything I do, I do because I love you.’”

Lena sat back and looked at Alex with painful tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Everything Kara has done, every crazy thing is because she loves you. Just do me a favor and ask yourself this…how many times has Kara done something wonderful for you? How many times has Kara saved you, protected you, defended you and stood by your side without question? How many times has Kara saved the city, saved the planet, saved the people you love? Now ask yourself, when did Kara ever do anything with malice in her heart? When did Kara do anything for selfish gain or personal glory? Has Kara ever done anything with ill intent or deviousness?”

Lena shook her head. Lena knew Alex was right.

“She has never done anything with malice or ill intent”, Lena said in a hushed whisper. “She’s too good for that.”

“Every single thing Kara has ever done was for you. She lives and breathes to bring you joy and make you happy. She protects you and thinks of you above all others including me and I’m okay with that.”

“I’m sure you’re at the top of the list Alex”, Lena said.

“Just do me a favor and ask everyone in your life that knows Kara to tell you something they have seen her do for you. Something that was selfless and loving and proved that she loved you beyond words. Lena, have you every asked yourself why Kara worked so hard to keep her secret from you? She would have protected us all if she could. We all found out and she had no way of keeping us safe. She knew from day one that anyone who knew her secret was in danger. Do you think someone who loved you with this much passion and dedication would put you in harms way?”

Lena’s eyes were bloodshot red from fighting back the tears.

“Ask me right now to give you an example of something selfless Kara did for you. I can come up with dozens.”

Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. She knew Alex was right. She knew Kara was pure and kind and that she always had the right intentions. Why did she let herself get so angry?

“Alex…I don’t know what to say.”

Alex moved close to Lena and put a hand on hers.

“I’m not here as Kara’s sister. I am here as your friend. Your friend that has one great regret she wishes she could go back and fix but she can’t. There was one woman I loved with every fiber of my being but I let her walk away without saying a word. You know I loved Kelly with all of my heart and seeing her go back to Metropolis was hard but…there is always that one person. That one regret that haunts you.”

“Do I know this person?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah. You know her. I miss them every day.”

“Why didn’t you tell her? Why didn’t you stop her?”

“She was moving and I knew I couldn’t go with her. I didn’t even know if she thought of me that way. All I know is that I miss her and Ruby every day and I don’t want you to have the same kind of regrets Lena. You know as well as I do that Kara is the kindest, bravest, sweetest, most loyal person in the universe. If you love her, she will love you back with every single ounce of energy, love, humor and passion until the day she dies. Don’t lose Kara. She is irreplaceable. She is incredible and she loves you like that man on fire. She doesn’t care how much you push her away. She would rather die than lose you. Read her letters and if you want, J’onn, Winn, James and I will all get together and each tell you a story of how Kara chose you above everything including her own life.”

“James? Really?”

“Even James knows that Kara loves you.”

“What’s your story?”

“Do you remember when you were poisoned?”

“I remember the headache afterwards.”

“You drank coffee with cyanide in it. You know as well as I do how lethal cyanide is. Without hesitation, without a single thought other than protecting you, Kara flew across the city from CatCo to the DEO in her regular clothes with you cradled in her arms. She risked a ridiculous amount of exposure flying around as Kara Danvers and she risked you waking up and finding her flying .”

“I thought it was a dream or a hallucination. That was real? She really flew with me in her arms?”

“She risked everything because she loves you. When she got you to the DEO your vitals were dropping and we were getting close to losing you. We didn’t have a minute to spare. We needed to induce hypothermia immediately. Getting you into a tank would have taken too long and you would have been gone. Kara used her cold breath and was able to get your body into a state of hypothermia instantly. It was incredible. Your vitals stabilized and you were able to heal. Kara saved your life that day and she risked everything because she loves you Lena. I’m just saying. You don’t want to lose someone who loves you that much.”

Lena buried her face in her hands. She was at a loss for words. Alex moved over and wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders.

“Lena, you’re my friend and you always will be. I love you and so do all of the people in your life you’ve been trying to push away. Kara should have told you sooner but I didn’t make it easy on her. Neither did J’onn. I can’t count how many times she wanted to tell you. She hated keeping the secret from you but we were all worried about how you would react. We were all scared that you would get angry and go dark but Kara always said she had more faith in you. She knew you would be okay. She knew in her heart that your light would always prevail.”

“I just don’t understand how she could love and trust me so much. I guess I ruined that with the VR simulations. I’m sure you all think I’m crazy.”

“Not at all Lena. You’re a genius so you found a way to cope that didn’t involve really hurting my sister or doing something terrible to National City like Lillian would. Let’s be honest, you don’t have the greatest role models.”

Lena let out a sad chuckle.

“So true. Listen, I just need some time to take all of this in.”

“I get it. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I love you like family. We all do and you’re not alone Lena. We may not pursue you as aggressively as Kara but we care and we want you to be okay.”

“Thanks Alex. That really means a lot. I am sad about one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“I think Sam loved you. It’s just little things of course. We never talked about it but there were definitely signs. I think she trusted you and cared for you in a way that was different. She loved me and we were close but she trusted you with the most precious person in her life and Ruby adored you more than anyone.”

“Sam is where she needs to be I loved being with Kelly. Saying goodbye to Kelly was hard but I feel okay. I know at the end of the day things worked out the way they should. I suppose a little sliver of my heart will always belong to Sam.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex and held on.

“For two badass woman, we really are just a couple of softies aren’t we?”, Lena asked with a sad smile.

Alex let out a little chuckle.

“Yep. Hopeless softies.”

***

A few days later Alex got the message she was hoping for. She looked down at her phone.

_1 text from Lena_

_Let's do it. I think I’m ready to hear what you all have to say. Meet me at L-Corp tomorrow night at seven. Alex, thank you so much for coming to see me. It means a lot to have a friend like you._

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/6i4T7CZeZKaBPor8EMCv8P?si=oi29GBx5QdCnXuDJeIPlvA

Kara sat on her couch at home trying to meditate. The lights were dimmed and music played low. J’onn had suggested mediation to Kara when she came to him for help. She could feel herself slowly starting to unravel and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

When Lena had asked for space, she understood why. She knew she had screwed up. She constantly replayed Lena walking away from her in her head on repeat and it destroyed her every time. Lena was her light, she was her life. Kara felt like all of the joy and contentment had been drained from her body. She felt like she might never smile again.

Still, she was able to cope until she saw the VR simulations. They were disturbing. Lena was fantasizing about hurting Kara and it broke her heart into a million pieces. Kara had done everything she could. Every grand gesture that popped into her head, she did without hesitation but nothing worked. She was starting to believe that Lena hated her and she would never love her again. Kara was filled with hopelessness and dread and she had no idea how to come out of it.

When Kara’s phone buzzed on the couch next to her, she didn’t reach for it immediately or leap up in excitement. Early on, every text or missed call she received she hoped it would be Lena but it never was. Now, Kara had lost all hope and she didn’t bother looking right away. She just sat and tried to not to cry. That was what she did every minute of every day now. She tried not to cry. Her phone buzzed again.

She picked up the phone and looked at her messages.

_2 Messages from Lena:_

_Kara, I need to speak to you._

_Please come to L-Corp at 8._

Kara leapt to her feet and grinned like an idiot. She had to reread the text message three times to believe what she was seeing. She looked at the clock. It was 5pm. 

“Perfect. Just the right amount of time to figure out what I’m going to wear and freak out for an hour.”

***

Lena stood in the L-Corp ballroom surrounded by Clark, J’onn, Winn, Alex, James and Eliza.

A black curtain was drawn across the room and the occasion felt somber.

Winn stepped forward and smiled.

“I remember when Corben was about to blow. Remember when he was filled with the unstable home-grown kryptonite? We were tracking the energy spikes and we knew he was about to blow. We all told Kara that she couldn’t go in and save you. Kara, the invincible superhero would die for sure if he blew. I remember being on the radio screaming to her that she needed to turn around. She didn’t turn around. She flew straight to you. We were tracking the energy and we knew it was getting critical. I begged her to get out of there but she wouldn’t leave you. It was completely insane. She just kept saying how she had to save you. She did and I doubt you know how close she came to dying for you”, Winn said with a smile. It was so close and she never hesitated…not for a single second.

“What about you Clark?”, Alex asked.

“There are so many stories. Mine is a little different. Kara and I were having lunch one day and she just seemed off. It seemed like her mind was a million miles away. I asked her what she was thinking about and she just got teary eyed. It took some coaxing but she said that she thought she had found her Lois. She had found the person who she could close her eyes and see all of the time. She had found someone to fight for and defend without question. She had found someone to wake up for every day and someone who she couldn’t stop thinking about as she fell asleep at night. She told me it was you Lena. She told me that you were her everything.

When Mon-El was forced to leave Earth because of the lead, I remember telling Kara that she was so much stronger than me because I wouldn’t have been able to choose to save the city over Lois. I had completely forgotten about the conversation but Kara brought it up again. She said that if it had been you, she would have chose to be with you. I love Lois with every single breath, every single step, every single move. If she said she had found her Lois, what she really meant was that she had found the love of her life in you.”

Lena’s head dropped and she broke down in tears. Alex handed Lena tissues and wrapped an arm around her.

“James?”, Alex asked.

“Mine is a lot like Clark’s. I remember when you were accused of helping Corben escape…Kara defended you with an intensity and fire I had never seen before. I told her that I didn’t trust you. I told her that you were a Luthor and that you were probably long conning her. I’m not proud of how I thought back then. You have to understand, Kara and I had been friends for a while. Her cousin is my best friend. We were even trying to date but she wouldn’t hear it. I expected that she would side with me but I remember her looking me in the eyes and telling me that she trusted you one hundred percent. I realized that day that she loved you more than I had ever seen her love. She loved you more than me or anyone else. When you and I started dating, Kara was always in the back of my mind. I still remember the day Kara found out and I have always wondered if she hated me a little.”

Lena broke down and buried her face in her hands. Eliza walked up to Lena and wrapped her arms around her in a motherly embrace. She kissed her head and smiled.

“Lena, Kara is one of my babies. I’ve watched her love since she was thirteen years old and I have never seen her love anyone the way she loves you. She is constantly wondering how she can make your life better. It should have occurred to me how much she loved you. As her mother, I can tell you I know she loves you with all of her heart. She is flawed like the rest of us. She is as big a screw up as us humans. Her superpowers don’t make her perfect. She has the same hopes and fears as anyone. I know from what she told me and Alex, her hopes and her prayers are for you to forgive her and love her again. You two have been through so much but I would be proud to have you join our family.”

Lena looked up at Eliza and smiled through her tears.

She couldn’t even speak. She just mouthed the words “thank you.”

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/6Kn5yzAyOw3jf4Y5a6d1Oq?si=t6tlduAuQmiBTWm-VXNSbA

Kara made her way past the security desk at L-Corp. They had been given special orders to let her through this time. It felt surreal for Kara to be back at L-Corp after being forbidden to enter. If she had to pinpoint the peak of her heartache, it was when she was no longer allowed to see Lena. She had already been dodging her calls and text messages but it was a huge blow to not be able to drop by and see her friend.

Kara walked over to the elevator bank and took the elevator up to Lena’s floor. Her heart was racing. She had wanted to speak to Lena for so long. All she wanted was to look deep into her eyes and really apologize. She walked down the hallway she had walked down so many times before. Her heart ached thinking about how close she and Lena used to be. She remembered stopping in to check on her friend and how happy she always was to see her. Lena hadn’t been happy to see her since Lex revealed Kara’s deception.

When Kara got to Lena’s office she found a note addressed to her pinned to the door.

“Kara, please join me downstairs in the ballroom.”

Kara was confused but she headed back downstairs.

Kara was filled with so many conflicting emotions. She was feeling cautiously optimistic. It had been so long since she got a text from Lena that she couldn’t help but feel a renewed sense of hope. Still, there was also a lingering doubt that weighed heavy on her heart when she thought of Lena’s face the last time they saw each other. There was so much hate and pain in her eyes. Kara took a deep breath and tried to let her hope win over her doubt.

She opened the door and was surprised to find Lena, Winn, James, Alex, J’onn, Clark and Eliza standing there talking. Lena was in tears and Eliza had her arms wrapped around her. Lena looked up and saw Kara.

Kara’s chest tightened with concern. She wondered if something bad had happened. Was everyone okay?

The whole group looked over at Kara and smiled. Lena stood there with tears in her eyes. Kara approached the scene cautiously. It was an strange tableau.

Eliza kissed Lena’s cheek and whispered quietly in her ear.

Kara looked completely confused. Lena made a b line for Kara and threw her arms around her neck. She pulled her close and pressed her cheek against Kara’s. She squeezed her so tight even the girl of steel could feel it. Everyone in the room watched Kara and Lena.

“What is this? What’s going on?”, Kara asked confused but beaming.

“Kara, you never should have lied to me about being Supergirl but I finally understand why you did it. I understand that you kept the secret from me to protect me and to protect our friendship.”

“How did you come to this realization?”, Kara asked trying to take in the strange scene.

“Alex came to me and explained um…she…ah hell”, Lena said grabbing Kara’s face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed Kara softly on the lips. Kara closed her eyes and smiled so big it was almost comical. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her back with a fervent longing.”

Kara pulled back for a moment. Happy tears filled her eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m in love with you too Kara. Madly, deeply, insanely in love with you. You mean the world to me and everyone in this room has been telling me about all of the amazing things you have done for me or said about me that I never knew.”

They all moved a little closer.

Lena put a hand to Kara’s cheek and gave Kara her the signature Lena grin, the one that belonged to Kara exclusively. The one Kara hadn’t seen in so long.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her closer.

“I don’t want to lose you Kara”, Lena said with sincerity in her eyes.

“I am so sorry Lena. I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you. I love you so much…I think I went a little mad. I don’t want to lose you either. You are my world. You are my everything.”

Lena pulled back and gave Kara a sweet smile.

“When Alex told me that you were in love with me, I started to ask myself how I felt about you. I asked myself why my reaction to you being Supergirl was so crazy over the top. People hide plenty from me. Very few people trust me. I guess you hiding this felt like you didn’t trust me.”

“That’s not it at all Lena”, Kara said a little panicked.

“I know Kara. I know. Alex and everyone in this room helped me understand just how much you trust and love me and how dedicated you are to caring me and keeping me safe.”

Kara blushed and looked down at the ground. Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s cheeks and smiled. She lifted her face and kissed her cheek softly and lovingly. She pulled back and gave Kara’s cheek a rub.

“Listen, you’re insane. I mean really crazy. Sky writing and singing telegrams? Come on my beautiful girl. But Alex explained that you're simply a Man on Fire and I see it now. I don’t want you to burn up and I don’t want to regret giving up the chance to see where our love could go.”

“Man on what? Burn up?”, Kara asked very confused. “I literally don’t understand anything you just said”, Kara said with a chuckle and a sweet smile.

Kara looked around pleasantly confused. Alex stepped forward and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain it later. It's a good thing”, Alex said with a smile.

“Lena, you have my heart. You have all of me and that will never change. That’s all you need to know. If you give me a chance, I will love you with everything I am for the rest of my days. I will give you all of the love, passion and loyalty only possible from a Super”, Kara said giving Clark a wink.

“There is nothing I want more”, Lena said.

Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her passionately. Kara kissed her back with all of the love in her heart.

Music started to play out of nowhere.

“What is that?”, Alex asked.

Lena smiled.

“Didn’t you guys wonder why we were in a ballroom? It’s a party”, Lena said grinning and holding onto Kara tight.

“A party? A party for what?”, Alex asked.

“A welcome home party”, Lena said with a wink.

Suddenly the black curtain moved and there were lights and food and a DJ playing romantic music. The lights of National City were shining brightly through the windows in the backdrop.

Sam and Ruby stepped forward and smiled.

Alex looked at Sam and her mouth dropped. Sam and Ruby grinned and walked over to the group. Everyone gave them warm hugs and kisses hello. Alex just stood there in bewildered awe. She was speechless.

Sam and Ruby walked over to Alex and grinned. Sam and Alex couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Ruby put her arms out to Alex and beamed.

“Alex! We missed you so much.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her close. She gave her a big kiss on the head and one on the cheek.

“I missed you too baby. So much.”

Sam looked at Alex with an intensity she had never seen before. She smiled sweetly and Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of the stunning brunette.

“We missed you every minute of every day”, Sam said softly. Her eyes were bright and her smile was so warm and so genuine, Alex looked like she might melt.

Ruby smiled and let go of Alex. Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and held her close.

Kara held Lena from behind. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“How are they here? I thought Sam was running your Metropolis office.”

“Alex told me she always regretted not telling Sam how she felt about her before she moved to Metropolis. She said that she was missing her and Ruby and that not telling Sam how she felt was her greatest regret.

She helped me…I thought I would help her. I told Sam that Alex was in love with her. She told me that the minute she and Ruby moved to Metropolis, she pined for Alex in the worst way. Ruby missed Alex too and quickly identified that her mother’s feelings were feelings of love. After some time they decided to come to National City and tell Alex that they both missed her but by then she was dating Kelly. I had no idea they even came.

The minute I told Sam about the way Alex felt, she asked if she could come home to National City and I told her of course. I’m sending my new National City program head to Metropolis and Sam is coming home.”

Kara pulled Lena close and kissed her lips softly

“I love you so much. Thank you for helping her. She has loved Sam for so long. They got close and then she was just gone.”

“It was hard for me too. Sam had become one of my best friends and we all looked at Ruby as our own. This just made sense.”

Kara had a huge grin on her face. Lena caressed her cheek.

“God, I missed your beautiful smile, Lena said. No more lies okay?

“Did you read my letters?”

“I confess, not all of them. I was a little overwhelmed. Okay, I was very overwhelmed.”

“I get it. The letters were just an account of everything that happened in my life as Supergirl. They gave you the whole truth. I held nothing back.”

“Maybe you can tell me about them.”

“That might take a while. Maybe the rest of our lives.”

“Well, I guess that means we’re going to have to spend the rest of our lives together so you can fill me in”, Lena said with her sweetest most disarming smile.

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, Sam and Alex still stared at each other.

“I…I missed you two so much”, Alex barely managed through her shock and awe. She could feel her tears pool in her eyes. She was so happy she could barely believe it was real.

The moment was adorably awkward. Sam and Alex seemed incapable of speaking. Sam grinned and put a hand out to Alex. 

“Dance with me?”, Sam asked.

Alex looked around at all of their friends. When she got to L-Corp, she thought she was helping Kara and Lena find their way back to each other. She never imagined the end result of her contribution would be finding her way back to Sam. 

“I Only Have Eyes For You”, By The Flamingos played in the background.

https://open.spotify.com/track/3YdKJzcoMZMacISlpY4QoP?si=weCEfIUESOagghAA4Lw8EA

Alex took Sam’s hand and blushed. Ruby looked on and grinned. Sam gave Ruby a wink and a smile as she and Alex moved to the center of the room. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist and pulled her closer. Sam rested her hands on Alex’s shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

“Lena called me and said that you have feelings for me. She said that you miss me and Ruby.”

“I miss you two with all of my heart. Sam, I don’t know how it happened but in the midst of all of the Reign stuff I fell madly in love with you. Really, I think I fell in love with you and Ruby instantly. I love you both so much I ache. When you and Ruby left for Metropolis…I wanted to tell you how I felt so bad but you were moving and I knew I couldn’t leave National City. I didn’t know how you felt about me and I was scared to put myself out there and find out you didn’t feel the same way.”

“I wanted you to ask me to stay. I didn’t know how you felt about me but I wanted you to tell me to stay and not leave. I didn’t even know how I felt then. Not completely. I knew that I was going to miss you so much and I was scared not knowing what my life was going to be like without you.”

Alex moved a hand to Sam’s cheek and rubbed it softly.

“When did you know?”, Alex asked.

“The minute we got to our new place in Metropolis. Lena helped us get it. It’s beautiful but all I felt was pain. I moped around for about a month and finally Ruby and I had a conversation. We both agreed that we missed you. Ruby told me that she figured out why I was so miserable. She just knew that I was in love with you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything”, Alex asked. “We established I was a chicken.”

“We waited. We waited and finally I got up the courage to tell you. We went to National City on a whim. I had waited long enough and all I wanted was to be with you. We were both so excited. We pulled up outside your place and we saw you standing in the window kissing someone. My heart broke. Our hearts broke.”

“That must have been Kelly.”

“When Lena called, I asked her if you were still seeing Kelly and she said no.”

“Kelly is James Olsen’s sister. She moved back home. She is amazing but Sam, she’s not you. I missed you so much. I want you to hear it from me. I’m in love with you Sam. I’m in love with and if you give me a chance, I will give you and Ruby all of the love you deserve.”

Sam’s eyes filled with happy tears. She pulled Alex closer and pressed her lips to Alex’s. Alex rubbed Sam’s back and held her close. Their bodies shook with excitement. Alex moved her hands to Sam’s neck and kissed her back with all of the love in her heart.

https://open.spotify.com/track/7w5cxTEzp1rfV3KCy0Bd5N?si=NsOVKVH0S0qh7VfYK1CApA

Kara and Lena stood behind Alex and Sam. Alex pulled back and smiled. She let go of Sam and walked over to Lena. She threw her arms around her neck and held onto her tight.

“Thank you Lena. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I think we all just needed a little help. You were a good friend to me Alex. Maybe the best friend I’ve had in a long time. Thank you for talking some sense into me”, Lena said. “You helped me so much. I thought I would see if there was something we could do about your greatest regret.”

Alex gave Lena a kiss on the cheek and grinned. She returned to Sam’s side and gave her another passionate kiss on the lips. 

Lena wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and kissed her lips softly.

“Come on…this is a party. Eat, drink, dance. This is a celebration. Sam and Ruby are home!”

Everyone crowded together and hugged the four women. Ruby ran up and wrapped her arms around Alex and Sam.

Ruby looked up at Alex and grinned sweetly.

“You okay babe?”, Sam asked Ruby.

“Better than okay. I finally feel like our family is complete”, Ruby said squeezing them tight.

Eliza stepped forward and surveyed the scene. She gave Alex and Kara a rub on the cheeks and smiled at all of the women.

“All I have ever wanted for you two was to see you happy and see your lives full of love. My wish for both of you came true. I am so proud of both of you and I love you so much.”

“We love you too mom”, Alex said.

Eliza grabbed Lena and Kara and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She moved to Sam and Ruby and gave them both hugs as Alex watched, beaming proudly. 

“It feels like some kind of fantastic dream. Pinch me”, Kara said to Lena.

Alex leaned over and pinched Kara hard.

“Hey!”, Kara said giving Alex a poke in the ribs.

Alex laughed boisterously.

“It feels like things are just as they should be”, J’onn said with a big smile.

Alex, Sam, Kara and Lena stood close together.

“Welcome home Sam”, Lena said to Sam.

“It’s good to be home where I belong.”

Lena held onto Kara and looked deep into her eyes.

“I know exactly what you mean”, Kara said smiling at Lena. It’s good to be home.”

More upbeat music played in the background. Kara and Lena turned around and started laughing when they saw Winn trying to bust a move. The L-Corp ballroom had seen its fair share of events. Most were cocktail parties and business lectures. Tonight, the ballroom hosted a family reunion of sorts.

Kara, Lena, Sam, Alex and Ruby joined the others on the makeshift dance floor and showed that two things they collectively had in common were a love for uplifting music and a total lack of rhythm. 

https://open.spotify.com/track/5i7rT8lbGzjj1n7TTXR5U8?si=jKvmHeVjR7O43Mnrp8MJgw


End file.
